Groose
"Everyone knows I've got the slickest pompadour in town!"' '' '''Groose is a character from The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword and a wrestler in VGCW. He is a former VGCW Champion, having defeating Charles Barkley for the belt during the 2013-05-23 broadcast. In The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Groose is a major character in The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, known for his massive ego and bright red pompadour. He is first introduced as a rival to Link, the game's protagonist. Groose frequently insults and belittles Link, even going so far as to sabotage Link's chances at winning the annual Wing Ceremony. Later on, he tackles Link while falling to the Surface, inadvertantly stranding himself there. On the Surface, Groose has a change of heart, and befriends Link. To help Link in his journey, he builds a high-tech bomb-launching catapult-on-rails, which Groose names "The Groosenator". Because of his character development, stylish hair, amazing charisma, and possession of a theme that goes with everything, Groose ended up being adored by the Zelda fanbase. Some even claim that he is the only good thing about Skyward Sword. In VGCW "You guys were totally amazing in this little adventure I like to call the Legend of Groose." Groose is the best wrestler in the whole entire world. After a long awaited debut, he appeared on 2013-03-19 in a First Blood match against Thomas. Groose showed all his pomp-adouring fans that he was, indeed, loose. However, the ref mistook Groose's hair gel for blood, and due to match regulations, Groose was awarded the loss after putting a Groosesome beatdown on Tingle. On the Season 3 Finale, the Groose was once again set loose. The victim this time would be the loser Gary Oak. The opening match between the Loser and the Grooser raged on for a while. Groose, however, wasn't going to take Gary's crap, and beat him to the ground. Groose was awarded the win, and redeemed his ill-fated debut against Thomas. THE GROOSE IS LOOSE. On the 4th Season Premiere, Groose decided to try his luck in a Royal Rumble, coming in slightly later than the other contestants. After a vicious fight, it came down to the end: the Groosenator versus some fat guy named Dr. Eggman and another guy with dumb hair and a metal glove named Barret Wallace. Groose, who has incredibly great speaking skills, convinced the guy with dumb hair to throw out the fat guy, and the guy with dumb hair even agreed to lose to Groose! What a chump! Of course, he made a good choice. No one wants to get #GROOSED. Needless to say, it was a good day for Groose and Groosefans everywhere. And so, the Groosenator took the ring to face off against Majin Vegeta for the VGCW title in a stunning match. Could he be victorious over Vegeta's powers, combined with his Super Saiyan powers? The answer: Yes. Did he win? The answer: No. In a stunning match that Groose fought through until the end, Vegeta pulled a quick, unexplainable win. Groose once again took to the ring in the VCGW Championship King of the Ring tournament on 05-11-13. He utterly destroyed Dr. Wily, showing the world that the mighty pomp was not the slightest bit intimidated by the co-creator of Cut Man, and Mike Haggar in the first two rounds, overpowering the educated feet of the Doctor and stealing the deed to Metro City from Haggar (it was later renamed Grooseland 2). Next in the tourney, he was set to face a down-on-his-luck karate master who yells at small children. Groose entered the ring, and proceeded to get beaten half to death. Then, summoning the power of his awesome pompadour, Groose proceeded to lay down the ultimate beating on the yelling martial artist. As Segata let out desperate cries, telling Groose to play the Sega Saturn, Groose finished him off, proving that he was the only winner of the console wars. After this, Groose wiped the blood hair gel off of his face and went to face off against the glorified basketballer, Charles Barkley. Groose fought valiantly against the basketball man, but in the end, Groose could not stand up to the blazing Barkley. After putting on a strong effort throughout the tournament, Groose was finally defeated after an absolutely vicious uppercut. Third Time's the Charm On 2013-05-15, Groose entered a Six-Man Elimination to face an assortment of oddities found in the VGCW. Using his Pompadour Power, Groose was able to dominate the competition, taking out all but The Pyro and the match ended up between him and corporate stooge Kefka Palazzo as the final two competitors. Groose fought valiantly, relentlessly, and courageously, giving Kefka another Groosome beatdown that only the Groose could deliver. In the end, Ghirahim Kefka lay defeated on the mat as Groose became the #1 contender for the second time in a row. Having won a Royal Rumble, the runner up in the King of the Ring tournament, and winning the Six-Man Elimination match, Groose has now proven to be a big threat in VGCW. He was now ready for his rematch with CM Dunk Charles Barkley. The Legend of Groose: Skyward Glory On 2013-05-23, Groose went to the ring for his rematch against The Spacist Barkley, knowing fully well that this was his best chance at becoming the Champion. However, as the match began, it was clear that Barkley wasn't going to give up his title again so easily, as he dominated Groose for the start of the match. However, as the match went on, Groose showed increasing determination, culminating with him summoning his remaining Pompadour Power and pulling off The Groosenator, slamming Barkley down into the mat, followed shortly with Groose laying the pin and the Referee counting to three. While he may not have won "Alone Time" with Zelda, he had won something much more valuable; At long last, VGCW had a new name on the belt, and that name was Groose. Until he got bodied by Mike Haggar and learned to respect the pipe, that is. Behind the Kayfabe Despite being a favorite character of Bazza, it took months for Groose to make an appearance. According to fan CAW creators, it took some time before a CAW was made that met Bazza's high standards for what Groose should look like. Non-Royal Rumble Record Gallery Groosetrip.gif Grooseroll.gif grooseisloose.gif|The Groose is Loose GodRoosterSavesVGCW.JPG|IT'S HAPPENING Category:VGCW Champion